


Battles Lost

by frozenjaguars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Past Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenjaguars/pseuds/frozenjaguars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't done with Clint, even while imprisoned he communicates with his archer and seeks to control his Hawk once more. But he isn't the only one vying for Clint's affections. And now a new voice has been able to enter Clint's mind and his world is spiraling out of control as he loses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battles Lost

“Mine.”

Loki growled into Barton’s ear with a feral hunger as he pushed his length hard and raw into Clint. Clint screamed internally as his Tesseract controlled body arched and pushed against his master allowing him to fill him further. 

“No….no…NO!” 

he yelled inside his fists banging against the blue clouded walls of his mind begging his body to fight back. But all that escaped his lips was a moan of pleasure as the god moved his cold hand to grasp the archer’s aching cock while he continues to forcefully thrust into him with disregard to Clint’s tearing anus. Clint’s anger and shame burn in his mind and the sound of flesh hitting flesh rings in his ears. He tries to block it out, to let his mind wander but Loki thrusts into Clint’s prostate eliciting a gasp from both versions of Clint and effectively regaining his attention.

“Don’t send your thoughts elsewhere my Hawk you are here with me your body and your mind belong to me.” 

He hisses the last part his thrusts becoming erratic and Clint knows he is close. Loki hits his prostate repeatedly causing Clint to see stars and emit a shameful moan of pure pleasure. 

“I want you to scream my name as you cum.” 

Clint nods fervently as he shudders in Loki’s clutch.

“Wait…”

The thought enters his mind. 

“This already happened.”

Clint blinks in confusion. Natasha, the Heli-carrier…he was freed from Loki. Loki is imprisoned on Asgard. His visions of the room they’d once shared in New York fades but the painful thrusting into him doesn’t. He can feel it growing more painful as his mind clears, his tearing skin and blood trickling down his legs. The cold smooth hands on him are replaced by large, rough, calloused hands painfully jerking at his cock. The dark silky voice is replaced by loud groans and animalistic pants in his ears.  
“A shame, I thought more pleasant memories of our interactions would be preferable to your current predicament but if you insist on the present, I’ll leave you to it.” Loki’s voice faded and panic rose quickly in Clint’s chest. He tried to move but found his wrists bound and his limbs felt weak and heavy. His mind was groggy and slow, his eyes unfocused. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was heading back to his apartment, pouring himself a drink and…. Fuck he’d been drugged. He squirmed against his captor and the rough hands tightened on him. 

“Shhh don’t struggle, I’m so close”

The voice was deep and distorted Barton’s drugged mind unable to place it.

“God Barton, you feel so good.” 

Whoever the man was, he knew him. The terror rising in Clint doubled at the idea that he may have had contact with this person before. Were they a friend? Had they been on missions together? Clint’s panicked thoughts were interrupted by the shot of hot semen filling him. The man groaned loudly as he came into Clint shuddering as he finished. He pulled out quickly and Clint whimpered slightly at the dragging pain. Than man stood and let Barton collapse on the ground. And Clint felt his own sticky cum clinging to his chest. Shame joined the mixture of emotions swirling in his head. He tried to move but found his limbs still too weak from the drug. The man roughly undid his wrist bindings and Clint struggled to see the man’s face he caught a blurry glimpse of dark hair but nothing more before losing focus, exhaustion nagging at his head. He heard the retreating footfalls of his captor and the squeal of a door. The man hesitated before leaving.

“Till next time, Barton”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
